jrzbbfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother All-Stars
| next = |name = Big Brother All-Stars|numberofhouseguests = 20|numberofdays = 45|runnersup = Shyla|previousseason = Big Brother 5|nextseason = Big Brother 7|returnees = Andrew ( )}} Big Brother All-Stars, also known as Big Brother 6, is the sixth season of the JRZ Big Brother ORG. The season was announced at the start of ''Big Brother 5''. ''The All-Star cast was announced one houseguest per day leading up to the premiere. The season was plagued with pre-game personal drama as well as four quits. Between Tasha cheating and Disco revealing he was actually Shawn, the season had it all(Discogate). In the end Chris C was victorious over Shyla in a 5-2 vote. This season had a very mixed to negative reception. The game was layered with pregame and personal drama. The pre-jury had some of the most entertaining and fun moments of the season, but once the jury phase hit, Nucleo had so much power, the season became boring. Twists * Returning Players-20 of the best JRZBB houseguests come to play again and duke it out for the grand prize! * BB Takeover-Former alias' of Rob take over each week and unleash a twist from their season. * Pendant of Protection-Hidden via secret unscramble messages, Jon found this item in the beginning of the game and won safety for two weeks. * Have/Have-Not-In the early weeks of the game, viewers voted to make a few players Have-Nots for the week and they had to do silly things. * Trick or Treat-Given out for 1 week, viewers voted Tasha who ultimately earned an extra vote advantage. * Safety Competition-Only around for 1 week, Dani won safety and Tasha purposely threw the competition to become a nominee * America's Care Package-Viewers vote for a houseguest to earn a special advantage in the game. Once a houseguests won a care package, they were not allowed to get one again until the other remaining houseguests earned one too. Boar won the first one and got safety for the week, he saved Noah. Brayth won the second prize, which was the Ring of Replacement, he was able to remove a veto player and choose the replacement. Following that Shyla won co-HOH, she was allowed to control half the nominations for the week. Finally, Chris C won the final package which gave him a vote steal. * Battleback-The prejury contestants competed in duels against each other as a new person got evicted, eventually Brayth defeated Abi and Steph in the final duel and re-entered the house. Then the jury got to have some fun when they played Hold the Button. Noah won the battleback and the HOH with his score of over 21 hours. Hosts Houseguests Voting History Extras made a memory wall for the season.]] Takeover History Have/Have-Not History Week 1 Shapiro, the host from [[Big Brother 2|''Big Brother 2]]'' did a BB Takeover and told everyone that the Have/Have-Not twist was back. For the first week, the viewers chose Boar, Chris S, Brayth, and Branch in that order the be have-nots. They had to change their picture to a Charlie meme and they had to say that Charlie actually cheated by using After Effects, not Photoshop. Week 2 The have-nots had to speak in joeylishh, invented by Joey frin ''Big Brother 4. They had to start when the hosts said "ITS JOYE TIEM". Boar also notably has now gone 4 for 4 in as being a have-not. Week 3 The have-nots had to proclaim that everything was a huge accomplishment in Big Brother when pinged. Week 4 The have-nots were locked in a channel that all the other houseguests could watch. They were unable to DM or use alliance channels, they could only speak in the locked channel. Randomly they would be given quick tasks to earn points and once they earned enough points they were free to go. Care Package History Trick or Treat History Battleback Competition History Andrew dominated the first few rounds until Steph beat him out. Steph continued to win until the final duel between herself, Abi and Brayth. Brayth defeated her and re-entered the game. In week 13, the first four jurors earned the chance to battleback into the house by playing hold the button. Noah won this competition after holding the button for 21 hours. He defeated Branch by only 10 minutes. Game History PreGame This goes all the way back to July but let’s start more recently. Dani and Chris S pregamed very much. They would DM every evicted houseguest from the past seasons as soon as they’re out like “hey good game let’s work together”. Additionally, players such as Chris S, Dani, BB1 Nick, and Jon disliked the way that the hosts had been planning All-Stars so they tried to overthrow the game. They created their own secret server called "The Real All-Stars" so they could host it the way they truly intended to. Those players who were named berated the hosts in voice and over text for being terrible hosts and terrible people. Ultimately the issues were resolved but many of the other people involved had a bad taste in their mouth from the toxicity presented by those who were named. During all of the months that had been passing Dani had been plotting Chris S’s downfall for a while. She likes to work closely with Nucleo and Disco and she throws Chris S under the bus. She reveals every single thing he ever says to her to them and then some. Fast forward to a few hours before the game begins, Noah creates an alliance called “obvious first boot” which is essentially an Anti-Tasha-Squad. It is every houseguests except for Tasha. Tasha learns about this information and calls out the entire house in the fake Jmez DR during the All-Star introductions. Week 1 Dani, Brayth, and Jon entered the game with egos bigger than the sun. They fully expected Tasha to be an obvious first boot and for it to be an easy cycle. 17 out of the 20 houseguests do the HOH competition just flat around wrong but Shyla manages to pull out a win. Nucleo tells Disco and Shyla about what Dani told him (which is that Chris S said he wanted to target BB5, specifically them). Shyla plays dumb. During this time, Shapiro hides hidden messages to be unscrambled. Despite missing some letters, Jon manages to unscramble the code that said "zepp was robbed" and earns himself a Pendant of Protection. This allows him 2 weeks of safety but he must throw 3 HOH competitions in a row. Shyla decides to nominate both Matthew and Scott has pawns. This does not throw off Dani, Brayth, and Jon though as they believe that Tasha was still be a backdoor target. Instead Nucleo wins POV and takes down Matthew. Shyla goes for the jugular and nominates Chris S. This throws everyone into panic mode. Dani believed that it was entirely Tasha's plan and she doesn't realize that it was actually her intense pregaming that placed this target onto Chris S. Shyla is able to secure the votes to evict Chris S, but not unanimously. Chris S spends the entire day campaigning for himself but to no avail as everyone continuously tells him he is done for. Jon realizes that it was actually in fact Dani who sold out Chris S. Dani sways votes against Chris S unintentionally by being too aggressive. In the end Chris S is evicted 11-6. Week 2 Following Chris S’ downfall, Dani, Brayth, and Jon remain confident that they would be safe no matter who won HOH. Mostly Nucleo games the BB Bug HOH competition for Matthew to be the winner. Matthew chooses original nominees of Branch and Hey as easy unsuspecting nominations. Dani, Brayth, and Jon are still fixated on Tasha and think that Matthew will nominate her. Matthew has different ideas though. He chooses he wants to blindside Dani or Andrew but for as long as Dani is fixated on Tasha, she’s less of a threat for him. Matthew would choose Andrew for holding the record of most competitions won ever. David S Pumpkins takes over of the week and unleashes a trick or treat, which is awarded to Tasha. She wins the Extra Vote Advantage from BB4. She is able to not vote in exchange for an extra vote good up to final 9. She plays it off as if she got tricked and can only speak in emojis. In doing so she starts spamming that Dani is fake and her and Brayth are the enemy. During the POV competition Tasha unleaded “DANI IS THE FAKEST PERSO!” Dani and Brayth do their best to ignore Tasha, but they do let her get to them. Hey wins the power of veto and takes himself down and Matthew follows through with his Andrew backdoor plan. Dani betrays Branch by voting to evict him. Boar votes to evict Branch as well but that is in order to keep Scott loyal to him. Tasha decides not to vote. Andrew is evicted 13-2 Week 3 Chris C notices that there was one less vote cast and he suspects Tasha. Tasha confirms that in she fact did not vote because she has an extra vote. ChristmASS Abbot takesover and unleashes the BB4 safety competition. She also reveals the have nots are Dani, Brayth, Jon, and Boar and they must exclaim that everything is “A HUGE ACCOMPLISHMENT IN BIG BROTHER!” The HOH competition ends in a tie between Dani and Noah. There was a new tiebreaker planned, outside of the normal one, due to the odd circumstances regarding the scoring but both Dani and Noah agree to use the normal tiebreaker. Because of that Noah wins HOH and Dani becomes safe. Tasha has the lowest score and is put on the block. She says that she purposely scored the lowest so that no one could have the satisfaction of nominating her for the first time. Nucleo has been pushing for a Brayth blindside but Noah is dead set on Jon. Dani, Jon, and Brayth thing they’re safe on Noah’s HOH when he decides to nominate Branch and Scott. Nucleo wins the POV and Noah is deadset on the Job backdoor. Before Nucleo is able to use his POV, Brayth tells Disco that he’d like to use a discoin to evict Tasha. Luckily Shyla is able to magically come up with a discoin to negate Brayth’s. Nucleo uses the POV on Scott and Noah renominates Jon. Despite this, Dani, Brayth, and Jon are still so cocky that they think they’re sill safe. They’re so fixated on Tasha that they can’t see that no one else is. However, unfortunate for them, even Jon’s closest allies, Chris C and Jack, vote to evict him. Brayth creates an alliance with the entire house except for Jon called “Final 17 y’all” and pins it on Tasha. Tasha completely takes credit for it and faces no backlash. A matter of fact, she gets praised by her allies for making that. When Jon realizes that he was going to be evicted, he decides to reveal all of his secrets. Week 4 Brayth pulls out a win in the HOH competition. He intends to nominate Shyla and Noah, to discourage people from wanting to win HOH. He puts on a show before he does so. He makes everyone DM him a name of who they would nominate and if you didnt send him a name, he threatened to nominate you. He used this as leverage in case he ever needed to use it in the future. His target was Noah but when Noah won the POV and took himself down, he needed to go for someone else. Originally it seemed he would choose Tasha but he went a different route. He, Dani, Hey, and Branch formed an alliance with Disco and Shyla and promised to keep Shyla safe. Dani and Brayth also formed an alliance with Tasha. She revealed to them she has an extra vote. On the topic of that, Nucleo had started spreading that around as well. Anyway, Dani had a secret ally in Tasha but immediately blew up her spot by telling everyone. Brayth ultimately nominates Steph for a blindside. Steph and Boar go ballistic. Steph, in public, goes after Dani and Brayth. She calls Brayth Dani's puppet and starts going after Dani very hard. Boar, on the other hand, goes to work in DMs trying to convince people to keep Steph in the game. It does not go so well since the powers that be (Nucleo and Matthew) decide that it is better for them to evict Steph. This information comes back to Boar and he gets pissed off. Branch is also torn between where to go and even suggests he is no longer having fun. Tasha promises everyone that she would use her extra vote to send home Steph but does not go through with it. Branch does not like to choose between his friends Dani and Steph. Additionally, he does not want to ditch either of them because he does not want to seem untrustworthy. Ultimately he evicts Steph, along with the rest of the house. Steph is evicted 11-3. Also, Andrew beats Jon in the bettlebick. Week 5 Following the aftermath of Steph's eviction, Boar kicks it into overdrive. He wins the HOH competition and almost immediately throws Dani and Brayth right up on the block. It was clear he was targetting them. At a live POV competition, it was a close race between Boar and Hey but ultimately Boar won that as well and kept the nominations the same. Branch, feeling conflicted, declared to the house that he would be refusing the cast a vote but after some discussion with the rest of the house he flipped a coin and voted for Dani. He hated having to choose between his two friends. Dani unleashed before her exit. She made a pleasant speech to most of the house but she publically said that Boar hated Rivers. Boar and Dani fought a bit in the house but ultimately Rivers was not phased at all by the comments. Dani also went around DMing people telling them not to trust Nucleo and that his bullets haven't missed yet. In the end she was evicted 10-3. Steph beat Andrew in battleback too. Week 6 It was announced that there would be a triple eviction and they would play Make7 for the HOH competition. Tasha sent in a high score but when questioned about cheating, she fell under the pressure and quit the game in a spectacular fashion. The week was changed to normal and Nucleo won the HOH. He nominated Brayth and Hey right out of the gate. The app ended up being Magic Touch Wizard for Hire and when Nucleo thought that Brayth would win, he reached out. He told Brayth that they could possibly work together and figure things out, but that never fell through because Hey won the POV and took himself down. Nucleo threw up eternal pawn Branch and Branch started to campaign to have everyone evict him. People were up in the air for the most part until Nucleo snatched their vote. Brayth was evicted 8-3. Steph beats Dani in a battleback. Week 7 The HOH competition is scavenger hunt and Branch literally takes off of work and sneaks in to a slaughter house to pull off an impressive and shocking 40/40 win for HOH. He planned to target Boar and Noah but a new twist, America's Care Package, awarded Boar the super safety twist. Boar chose to save Noah. Branch openly admitted that Boar and Noah were his targets since they targeted his friends and since now they were safe, he had no agenda. Everyone tried getting in to his head but Nucleo's plea worked the most when he suggest Abi and Scott. Branch did nominate Abi and Scott and claimed it was due to inactivity. Boar won the POV competition and used the POV on Scott. Branch had no idea who he wanted as the new nominee, so again it was a race for who could get to him first. Boar was able to get with him first and suggest a Disco backdoor. Branch went for it. Branch nominated Disco and sighted the discoins as his motivating factor. Boar and Noah used the opportunity to form a BB2xBB4 alliance against BB3 and BB5 and Branch. Disco created an alliance with himself, Noah, Rivers, and Shyla. He also decided to call off the discoins. Things were not looking goof for Disco until Boar had some unexpected life troubles and he needed to exit the game immediately. Following Boar's departure, Disco officially cancelled his discoins and Abi was evicted in a 6-3 vote. Week 8 Brayth shockingly re-enters the Big Brother house by winning the battleback duels. Nucleo wins the Head of Household competition but Brayth wins America's Care Package. Brayth wins a transferrable Ring of Replacement, which allows him to swap out one of the veto players. Nucleo goes with easy nominations and puts up Brayth and Hey, planning on revolving door Brayth. Brayth wins the POV though and pulls himself down. Nucleo went back on his deal with Branch and nominated him. The plan was to take out Hey but Brayth wanted to cut Branch. Brayth led a charge to cut Branch. Chris C and Scott voted with him but Nucleo was able to score the majority votes needed to eliminate Hey. Week 9 Noah wins the HOH. Shyla wins the care package and she becomes the Co-HOH. When deciding on nominations, there was DRIMA. Noah wanted Shyla to nominate Brayth but she refused because she had a good working relationship with him. After lengthy discussion, Shyla realized that if she put up Brayth and he came down, she would be able to control the renom. Noah nominated Branch because of Branch's speech during his HOH and Shyla nominated Brayth. Noah also won the POV and kept the nominations the same. Brayth went campaigning around to everyone against Branch but to no avail. Branch promised that he would throw every single challenge if he got to stay. Brayth was evicted by a vote of 5-2. On his way out he left a speech calling out Disco, Jack, Noah, and Nucleo for various reasons. Week 10 Nucleo wins the HOH competition and starts to plan a BB3 breakup. He no longer wanted to be connected to them since BB3 had become the season with the most reps left in the game (the other two being Jack and Matthew). The care package arrives for Chris C and it is a vote steal. The mysterious nature of the twist landed as well as Nucleo's intent landed Chris C on the block. Nucleo promised Branch that he would nominate him so he used the other pawn, Scott. Nucleo secures the power by winning the POV too. Disco had been setting up Jack all week by leaking everything from their alliance to Nucleo. Noah was pushing for Jack but Disco and Shyla wanted Chris C gone. Ultimately, after conferring with Matthew, Nucleo decided to play it safe and freeze noms so that he could keep the Jack V Noah fued going and not rock the boat more than he needs to. Nucleo was confident Chris C would be leaving, especially because Disco proclaimed that Jack was in his pocket. However, Chris C along with Jack, Noah and Rivers were able to flip the vote in Chris's favor. They convinced Disco and Shyla to vote out Scott too leaving only Nucleo and Matthew in the dust with everyone else knowing where they stand. Chris C stole Matthew's vote and Scott was unanimously evicted. Week 11 Matthew wins the HOH and goes for the jugular. He continues to target BB3. He intends to backdoor Noah. He nominates Chris C and Jack. He tells Jack he is a pawn in all of it but Jack still is not pleased. Shyla gets very fed up with Rivers and doesn't exactly hide it. Matthew wins the POV and saves Jack to blindside Noah. Noah throws out all of his juice in a speech to plead his case. Nucleo and Matthew shake. Disco and Shyla continue to be Matthew and Nucleo's lap dogs and vote out Noah. Branch continues to be a literal dog and votes Noah as well. Rivers is infuriated and naturally votes for Chris C. Noah does not lay down and die though. He goes campaigning like crazy. He makes an alliance of the entire house except for Matthew and Nucleo trying to call them out one last time but it does not work because he is evicted 5-1. Week 12 Jack wins the russian roulette HOH. He nominates Matthew and Nucleo. Jack believed that Disco and Shyla were onboard with whoever he wanted to target. Nucleo was his target and Nucleo even considered not using the POV on himself and sending Matthew home. Nucleo won POV and saved himself. Branch volunteered to be the new nominee and thinking that Shysco was still with him, he went through it. Chris C, Jack, and Rivers were blindsided when the vote came out 3-2 for Branch Week 13 There is a surprise jury battleback for the game, Hold the Button. Matthew holds the button for 21 hours only to be beat by Branch by 10 minutes only for Branch to be beat by Noah by 10 more minutes. Noah wins the entry in to the house and HOH. Because of this Matthew starts to threaten to quit, to try and stop that from happened, Disco admits to Matthew that he was actually Shawn from BB3 the entire time. This causes Matthew to be even more spooked. To stop Matthew from quitting, Disco/Shawn quits first. Following this, Matthew quits. Before the game moved on, Disco sent a face reveal video of himself in a hospital bed and he tells everyone what has been going on with him. The video was titled "Shawn's Juice" and came out on Friday at 2pm....just like the original juice from Big Brother 3. Noah makes an alliance with Chris C, Jack, and Rivers. Their intention is to take out Nucleo and Shyla. That is who Noah nominates. Jack wins the power of veto and keeps the nominations the same. Nucleo gets evicted 3-0. Week 14 Jack wins in a blowout JRZ Trivia HOH. He nominates Noah and Rivers for eviction. The plan is to split them up, preferably with Noah leaving but Noah comes in clutch and saves himself with the power of veto. Jack had promised Shyla she would not be evicted but he puts her up as a pawn anyway because he didn’t trust that she’d evict Rivers. He put his trust in Chris C who did not betray. The vote came in a 1-1 tie with Jack breaking the tie and evicting Rivers. Week 15 Chris C wins the head of household competition and puts up Jack and Noah. He sees Shyla as the easiest for him to defeat. He is fine with Jack or Noah being evicted. Noah wins the POV and saves himself. Noah utlimately decides to evict Jack because he does not think that he could beat Jack in the end. Week 16 The jury round table takes place, hosted by Agent. The jury acknowledges that it is a weak final 3. Chris c and Shyla who were both too UTR for them and Noah was evicted once and got a lucky break. The jury was also pretty divided between all three of them. Part I of HOH began with Chris C not trying too hard. Shyla ended up winning. Following that, Chris C defeated Noah in Part II. Shyla defeated Chris C in Part III by one point. She ultimately decided to evict Noah. Finale Jury Trivia * Charlie from ''Big Brother 2'' was invited to play before his involvement in Cheatlie was discovered. * Calvin from ''Big Brother 3'''' declined to play. * Agent and Banner from [[Big Brother 5|''Big Brother 5]] both declined to play. Category:JRZ Category:JRZBB Category:JRZBB Seasons Category:Seasons with Returnees Category:Big Brother All-Stars